


Что ты такое?

by AveZhuk



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveZhuk/pseuds/AveZhuk
Summary: Если вам интересно, есть ли еще в Южной Каролине такая неудачница, как Саша Вэйбрайт, то ответ будет отрицательный. В мире, живущем по законам магии родственных душ наряду с законами физики, ей единственной досталась самая идиотская, самая ненормальная Метка.
Relationships: Grime (Disney: Amphibia)/Sasha Waybright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Что ты такое?

Ледяной стаканчик фраппучино из Sturbucks подтекал конденсатом. Саша брезгливо перехватила его другой рукой и стряхнула капли с пальцев. Атлантика шумела у ее ног, облизывая песок кроткими волнами, принося восточному берегу дары окатанных камешков и кусочков зеленого бутылочного стекла.  
Саша вечно могла сидеть на пляже. Развалившись на поскрипывающем пластиковом шезлонге, попивая газировку или молочный коктейль, она умиротворенно провожала взглядом красное закатное солнце, медленно погружающееся в океан. Пока совсем не стемнеет, домой возвращаться не хотелось.  
— Ты допила, Саш? — участливо поинтересовались справа.  
Саша вздрогнула. Она иногда забывала, что сидит не одна.  
— Ммм, да, забирай, — безразлично откликнулась она, протягивая Энн стаканчик с подтаявшим льдом.  
Энн всегда заботливо подбирала за ней мусор, такая забавная в своей правильности. У Саши не нашлось для нее колкости на этот раз, но обычно она подтрунивала над подругой: незлобиво, просто повинуясь какой-то старой сложившейся в их коллективе традиции. Энн ребячливо пошуршала льдом в стакане и ловко зашвырнула его в мусорный бак, предусмотрительно установленный городскими властями рядом с шезлонгами. В конце концов Мёртл-Бич гордился своим 97-километровым красавцем-пляжем, растянувшемся вдоль восточного побережья теплой Атлантики, было бы обидно загадить его щедро разбрасываемой туристами мелкой бумажной дрянью. Хотя иногда Сашу прямо-таки подмывало вытряхнуть на песок содержимое своего рюкзака и наблюдать, как океан пожирает ее маленькую жизнь: резинки и игрушки, сломанные наушники, фигурные ластики.  
Если вам интересно, есть ли еще в Южной Каролине такая неудачница, как Саша Вэйбрайт, то ответ будет отрицательный. В мире, живущем по законам магии родственных душ наряду с законами физики, ей единственной досталась самая идиотская, самая ненормальная Метка.  
Вступление во взрослую жизнь это всегда праздник. И дело вовсе не в первых истомных ночных поллюциях, не в первой крови на трусах или начинающем пробиваться в нужных местах пушке — в горячечном бреду, болезненно и остро, как первый зуб, на левом запястье счастливицы проступали сквозь кожу слова. Не шрам и не татуировка, а что-то иное, одновременно природное и волшебное, определяющее всю твою будущую жизнь. Впрочем, ладно, не всю, но определенно самую важную для юного существа ее часть.  
Маленькой Саше было одиннадцать. Она металась по влажным от пота простыням, стонала и плакала, протягивая матери охваченную внутренним огнем руку. Обеспокоенная женщина целовала ее соленый лоб, гладила золотые волосы, но совершенно ничем не в силах была помочь. Каждый должен пройти через это сам, но результат, о, результат! Первые слова любви, Метка родственной души, божественное обещание вечного блаженства в объятиях Того Самого или Той Самой. Ради этого стоило немного потерпеть, и Саша терпела, закусывала маленькую по-детски пухлую губку и упрямо смаргивала слезы, боясь не увидеть свои волшебные слова. Шли часы, и кожа левого запястья покрывалась черной вязью, которая складывалась… складывалась…  
По испуганному лицу матери Саша поняла, что что-то пошло не так. Она подняла руку, поднесла к заплаканному лицу и оторопело моргнула.  
— Мама? Что это значит?  
На ее коже не было слов. Точнее, возможно, это были слова, но что это за язык? Что за странный набор неизвестных лингвистам букв, дрянная пародия на клингонскую, хищническую, да черт его знает какую еще сай-фай письменность?!  
— Мама? — голос Саши задрожал, наполняясь сдерживаемыми рыданиями.  
Мама сделала все, что могла. Водила дочь к врачам, лучшим эскулапам Южной Каролины, но те пожимали плечами и с каким-то нехорошим хищным интересом предлагали собрать консилиум. Не помогал интернет, не помогали гадалки, даже анонимное Общество Потерянных Душ (пристанище несчастных, так и не нашедших свою половинку) впервые сталкивалось с такой проблемой. Ненормальной, пугающе нездоровой проблемой, по какому-то злому року доставшейся счастливому, богатому ребенку. Саша скоро научилась прятать запястье в напульсник, отшучиваться и огрызаться на вопросы, а подругам, таким отвратительно сочувственным, настрого запретила поднимать эту тему. Ни словечка, ни полсловечка о том, что она какая-то не такая. Другая. Она все еще Саша, Саша-зубоскалка, Саша-защитница, Саша-королева-вечеринок, пусть и в вечном напульснике на левой руке. В конце концов это даже стильно, если подбирать под наряд, а уж отсутствием вкуса Саша никогда не страдала.  
— Пойдем прогуляемся? — голос Энн спугнул собирающиеся тучи мрачных сашиных мыслей. — Я немного замерзла.  
Саша пожала плечами.  
— Конечно, почему нет. Кстати, у тебя завтра день рождения. Не вздумай ничего планировать на вечер, я сделаю его для тебя, детка!

***

Мокро.  
Саша открыла глаза и простонала. Тело странно болело: саднило ребра, как от удара плашмя о что-то твердое, ладони горели свежими ссадинами. Какого черта? Что произошло?  
Воспоминания собирались не сразу, фрагментарно. Вот они с Энн зависают в кафе: у нее все-таки день рождения, лучший день, чтобы попробовать на вкус единорога. А вот игровые автоматы, дребезжащая магазинная тележка, в которой так весело кататься, вот Марси, вот комиссионный магазин на окраине города и старуха-продавщица, посапывающая за прилавком, шкатулка…  
Ох, черт, шкатулка.  
Саша тяжело приподнялась на локте, шипя и потирая ушибленный затылок. Мир вокруг никак не хотел превращаться в стройную картинку: какое-то зеленое бестолковое месиво, трещащий непонятный шум, и черт, почему здесь так мокро? Саша опустила с трудом фокусирующийся взгляд и поняла, что она лежит в луже. Мерзость!  
Стоп, в луже? В какой еще луже?  
Саша села. Вокруг нее сплошной зеленой стеной высился девонский папоротниковый лес.  
Она моргнула. Лес отказывался пропадать. Она моргнула еще раз с какой-то ребяческой надеждой, что ей это все чудится, дурацкие галлюцинации от сильного ушиба голова. Гигантский хвощ издевательски всколыхнулся под порывом ветра, и Саша вдруг почуяла, что вокруг нестерпимо воняет болотом.  
Животный, иррациональный ужас поднялся откуда-то из глубин ее живота и заставил окоченеть. Невозможно. Безумие. Так не бывает, это все бред, бред, в ее коктейле было что-то намешано, или, может, в шкатулке хранилась какая-то наркота, и они с девчонками случайно ее вдохнули, когда открыли, а сейчас лежат посреди детской площадки обдолбанные, за ними уже наверняка выехали копы…  
Саша осторожно повертела головой, надеясь зацепиться взглядом за что-то понятное и успокаивающее, например, за пушистую кучерявую голову Энн или зеленое худи Марси, но она была абсолютно, ужасающе одна.  
— Энн? — ее собственный голос показался ей каким-то чужим. — Марси?  
Никто не ответил. Саша почувствовала, что ее охватывает паника.  
— Энн! — крикнула она громче и увереннее. — Марси!  
За ее спиной хрустнула ветка. Саша просто физически не могла бояться больше, но оборачивалась она безумно медленно, холодея, внутренне умирая от иррациональности происходящего.  
— Энн? — слабо окликнула она шуршащий куст, но куст ей не ответил.  
Сначала из гущи листвы показалась палка. Палка? Нет, это было копье или какая-то другая древняя хрень из фэнтези, которое обожала Марси. Саша с каким-то отрешенным спокойствием наблюдала, как к ней приближается железное острие, а за ним из зеленого плена джунглей явилось… оно.  
Господи боже, это еще что за хрень?!  
Оно было небольшое, размером с ребенка, но приземистое и широкое, с короткими тумбообразными ногами и длинными обезьяньими руками. Огромная голова крепилась как будто бы сразу к плечам, минуя такую бесполезную мелочь, как шея, и два огромных желтых глаза с узкими горизонтальными зрачками смотрели на Сашу с нечитаемым выражением. С тем же выражением Саша ответила этому инопланетному существу.  
Существо раскрыло широченный, утыканный острыми акульими зубами безгубый рот и вдруг внятно, абсолютно по-человечьи произнесло:  
— Ребят, у меня тут какой-то зверь!  
Саша вздрогнула. Ее сердце колотилось где-то в горле так быстро, что казалось, будто оно сейчас разорвется. Это все походило на бред, но такой реальный, пахнущий лесом и тиной, мокрый и саднящий ушибленной спиной, что не поверить было просто невозможно.  
— Что у тебя там, Фог?  
Сашу окружили существа. Все на одно лицо: непропорциональные карлики с безумными нечеловеческими глазами, обряженные в какие-то средневековые доспехи и при этом изъясняющиеся на чистейшем английском с легкими акцентом Восточного побережья. Ее, Саши, акцентом.  
Инопланетяне, кажется, были шокированы Сашей не меньше ее самой. На нее было направлено минимум с полдесятка копий, их владельцы обеспокоенно переглядывались и переминались с ноги на ногу, явно обескураженные происходящим. Саша вдруг поняла, что ее мозг просто не выдерживает цепляться за реальность и логику, и с удивительным для самой себя спокойствием она просто приняла происходящее, как данность.  
— Я, если честно, такое впервые вижу, — инопланетный воин совершенно человеческим жестом почесал лысый затылок. — Сидит, не кидается. Может, у него гнездо тут?  
— Не, Ферн, если б у него тут гнездо было, оно б нас тут же всех и пожрало, — авторитетно заявил другой.  
— Так это, может, оно детеныш еще. Смотри, смирное какое, глазенками хлопает. Вот как мамка придет, тут нам всем и хана.  
— Вокруг никаких следов нет, это ж если оно детеныш, то какого размера родители? Точно все вокруг повытоптано было бы.  
— Ну тогда потерялся. Отошел от гнезда и сидит теперь, найтись не может.  
— Ты его еще пожалей, натуралист! Оно к Башне совсем близко, если мамка искать придет, то нам точно не поздоровится.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? Убить его?  
Саша, не без интереса слушающая эту странную перепалку, забеспокоилась. Она почти совсем расслабилась, отдавшись на волю фантасмагории происходящего, но ей не нравилось, в какое русло повернулось обсуждение ее судьбы.  
— Я с таким предложением категорически не согласна, — сообщила она, впервые подав при инопланетянах голос.  
Те вдруг отшатнулись, отпрыгнули, выпучив на нее и без того огромные глаза.  
— Ферн! Оно разговаривает!  
Саша вдруг повеселела. Эти твари боялись ее чуть ли не больше, чем она их. И они говорили по-английски, а значит, с ними она точно сможет договориться.  
— Конечно, я разговариваю, — она фыркнула и демонстративно принялась отряхиваться. — Я не животное, не детеныш и точно не «оно».  
Существа направили на нее копья и неглубоко, испуганно дышали. Поддерживать диалог они отказывались, только переглядывались и как-то подозрительно перемигивались. Сзади раздался шум, но Саша не обратила на него внимания, неотрывно глядя на свое левое запястье.  
Напульсник слетел и потерялся где-то в болотной грязи. На белой, просвечивающей голубыми венками коже отчетливо проступили кристально ясные слова.  
«Что ты такое?»  
Настоящие буквы. Настоящие слова. Сердце, только было успокоившееся, снова забилось часто-часто, взволнованно и испуганно. Не может быть. Не может…  
Сеть со свистом взвилась в воздух и накрыла Сашу, прижав ее к земле тяжелыми свинцовыми грузиками. Саша забилась в ней, запутывая себя еще больше, и яростно бессловесно завопила. Существа обступали ее, еще не смело, но уже увереннее, тихо переговаривались и запеленывали человеческое тело в грубую джутовую сеть. Саша рванула, пнула ближайшего к ней воина, но тщетно: ее движения становились все более скованными, а подступившая паника пойманного зверя не позволяла остановиться и попытаться распутать себя руками. Ее скрутили, свернули, как мешок, и как мешок же подхватили с земли, куда-то уверенно унося.

***

В камере было холодно. Саша обхватила себя руками, мелко дрожа и пытаясь согреться. Промокшая насквозь школьная форма неприятно липла к телу и как будто притягивала могильный холод камней, из которых была сложена ее тюрьма.  
Тяжелая металлическая цепь натирала ногу. Стоило шевельнуться, и ржавое железо надрезало кожу, Саша потерпела раз, другой, но с каждым движением боль становилась все невыносимее, пока наконец не заставила Сашу разрыдаться. Так постыдно и так по-детски, но вокруг не было никого, кто мог бы засвидетельствовать ее позор.  
Единственное зарешеченное окно за спиной давало на удивление немного света. Саша могла немного осмотреться, но увиденное удручало еще больше: к противоположной стене наручниками был прикован обглоданный скелет. Настоящий скелет, не пластиковое недоразумение в биологическом классе. Саша старалась на него не смотреть, боясь не выдержать и завыть от ужаса, но ее взгляд снова и снова возвращался к желтоватым костям, как язык возвращается ощупывать лунку выпавшего зуба.  
Это все было правдой, самой взаправдашней правдой. Не могла быть галлюцинация такой реальной, не могло ее сознание даже не в здравом уме породить эти запахи, эти звуки, существ, настоящую, яркую боль…и слова.  
Даже в самом страшном или самом счастливом сне Саше не снились настоящие слова вместо ее Метки.  
Она читала и перечитывала их, пока буквы не расплылись и не утратили всякий смысл. «Что ты такое?» Что она такое? Кому вообще взбредет в голову спросить это у нее, каким должен быть человек, чтобы задать этот вопрос ей, его будущей родственной душе? Предположение, что вопрошающим мог быть не человек, Саша старательно отгоняла от себя.  
Нет-нет, это определенно был высокий кареглазый шатен с хищным разрезом глаз и ультрамодной стрижкой. У него был запредельный банковский счет и «порш» стильного черного цвета, по странному стечению обстоятельств он любил корейские мальчиковые группы и тоже считал, что последний сезон «Холостяка» отстой. В принципе, Саша была согласна и на женщину: на шикарную длинноногую бестию, так похожую на нее саму, и в то же время немного другую, чтобы было не скучно. С ней можно было бы рвануть в кругосветку на яхте или сонно валяться под пушистым пледом, она пьет дайкири и умеет есть тако так, чтобы не уронить ни крошки.  
Но ни один, ни вторая никогда не спросили бы Сашу при первой встрече, что она такое.  
Проходили часы и минуты, Саша успела задремать, устало вырубившись прямо сидя на холодном камне. Страшно затекли ноги и отваливалась спина, кажется, она заработает цистит, щеголяя в мокром исподнем.  
За дверью раздались шаги. Саша встрепенулась, осоловело подняла взгляд. Дверь распахнулась, одна из тварей юрко шмыгнула внутрь, неся перед собой факел. Яркий огненный свет резал глаза, Саша зажмурилась, смаргивая слезу. Когда она открыла глаза, перед ней уже стояла вторая тварь.  
Чудовище.  
Точно так же нелепо обряженное в какие-то фэнтезийные доспехи, оно казалось старше. Страшнее. Злее остальных. Пасть искривлена в брезгливом недовольном оскале, взгляд сверху вниз, взгляд, полный превосходства и торжества охотника, рассматривающего редкий трофей. На уродливой, плоской морде один глаз натурально светится, а второй затянут молочным бельмом и пересечен уродливым глубоким шрамом.  
Существо открывает рот и спрашивает ее с совершенно неуместным британским акцентом:  
— Что ты такое?  
Сердце останавливается и болезненно ухает вниз.  
— Нет. Только не ты.  
Слепой глаз расширяется в безмолвном ужасе осознания.  
Мир замирает.


End file.
